


Kaito-kun stops being a cuck

by hewwo



Series: Don't be a cuck [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: Just add dog





	Kaito-kun stops being a cuck

**Author's Note:**

> The thrilling sequel

Mukuro’s eyes stared up at the stars as she walked across the forest trail. Her closest companion, a wolfdog named Tsuki, walked loyally by her side. They were only really able to go out together at night and early mornings in order to not attract unwanted attention, but the pair didn’t really mind. There was something serene about the silence, only disturbed by the sounds of nature.

The kind of sereneness that didn’t last long as the sound of panting and heavy footsteps filled the air. Mukuro’s reflexes acted quickly, as she ducked into the bushes and tried to command the large canine to follow, though surprisingly, she didn’t listen, eyes focused on the direction the sound was coming from.

Mukuro wasn’t able to come up with a new plan in time as a way too familiar figure jogged around the turn and saw the dog. A very tall and very purple figure with a fresh scar still evident on his hand. Without even thinking, the soldier dropped the leash and sunk deeper into the bushes, overcome with how much she didn’t want to meet her underclassman again, not after what she did.

Tsuki wasted no time as she bounded over excitedly to him and the man froze, seemingly surprised, before his face lit up and he hunched over to stroke her dog.

“Oh! Now you’re a big boy, aren’t you?” Kaito cooed, scratching her behind the ears. “I see you have a collar but where’s your owner?”

The wolfdog looked over her shoulder at where Mukuro was hiding and while she would rather stay hidden for as long as possible, having her position given away by her loyal friend wasn’t too ideal either. 

“I am.” She said, tentatively stepping out.

He froze, his eyes wide and his arms fell to his side. A beat passed, no one said anything and Mukuro had to fight the urge to just flee and try to forget this encounter ever happened. The awkward moment was only broken when Tsuki, sensing her master’s distress, left her underclassman’s side and approached her. She nuzzled her hand and Mukuro gently placed her hand on her head, feeling a little better already, before she looked up at purple man again.

“So, are you the, uh…” He gestured at his hand, the scarred one.

Mukuro nodded. Another beat of silence passed.

“Nice dog.” He said out of nowhere, suddenly focusing all his attention on Tsuki. “I’ve never seen such a big boy before! What breed is he?”

She didn’t know how to respond to the sudden shift in mood. She blinked and shuffled uncomfortably in place before responding.

“Uh, she’s a girl.” Mukuro started, running her fingers through Tsuki’s fur to calm herself down. “And she’s wolf and probably husky.”

His eyes were as big as dinner plates now and his jaw seemed to drop to the floor at the news. Before his face lit up into an expression of pure joy.

“That’s so fucking cool, bro!” He exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. “I used to have a big dog when I was little, but he doesn’t even compare to yours. Can I pet her?”

Mukuro looked at Tsuki, wondering if she was willing to give up the comfort of having her at her side before seeing how intent she was on her underclassman. Giving her dog one last pat, she nodded and Tsuki bounded over, tail wagging wildly as the other student gave her a flurry of pets.

She watched them for a while. Seeing how happy he was around her dog and how Tsuki seemed to trust him a lot, and it melted away some of her anxiety at the situation. A small smile even slipped its way on her face before she forced it away. 

Distracted by these feelings, she almost didn’t notice how the fellow dog lover got to his feet and took a deep breath before standing up straight.

“Listen, bro, I need to get something of my chest.” He started, looking Mukuro directly in the eyes. “It’s important for a man to be tough, but it’s also important for a man to admit when he’s wrong.”

She… Wasn’t expecting that. Mukuro was stunned to silence as this man who the last time she had seen, had said she shouldn’t be doing her talent, her whole reason for being, because she was a girl, was now admitting he was wrong?

“I talked it over with a couple of pals of mine and they made me realize the reason you stabbed me was because what I said was hurting you.” He continued, face and voice still serious. “And that’s not right. You stabbing me was kind of the wake up called I needed.”

Mukuro felt touched, she never realized that he was actually such a good person and that she had helped him grow, but she knew something else and she needed to get it off her chest.

“I’m sorry too. For stabbing you, I mean. Sometimes I act before I fully realize what’s going on and no matter what you said, you didn’t deserve that.”

“I think I did.” He laughed, the somber atmosphere lifting in an instance. “It hurt like a bitch but sometimes that’s what it takes to get through my pride. But thanks, bro, it means a lot that you’re willing to apologize too.”

The two stood in silence again, but it wasn’t the same, uncomfortable silence like before, it was nice. Tsuki sat there, wagging her tail and looking pleased, as if she had accomplished exactly what she meant too, and with how scarily smart her dog could be at times, Mukuro wouldn’t doubt that she had. 

But Mukuro had to break it. There was something eating away at her and she had to say outloud.

“So, uh, what’s your name again?”

“Oh thank god.” He responded, slouching over with relief. “I thought I was only one who couldn’t remember a name.”


End file.
